Meister of War Part 44: Don Weaso's Unnerving Discovery
Beelzeboss: Listen up lesser teammates of my group, Kent Mansley will be taking over command on a squadron. Any difference he feels towards you non humans will no longer be a problem, since I told him to relent such feelings as my members need to be treated properly with respect. You will go after the helper squad. *Fire bursts out revealing a magical orb that shows their teammates. One of the Beelzeboss League members yelped out in surprise realizing who it is.* Don Weaso: *Whimpers in fear.* F-Fuck is that CONKER??!?! *Don Weaso loads ammo into his Tommy Gun before cocking it up.* Shit I didn't expect for him to show up real soon. I'm not gonna suffer asshole, you will! Don Weaso: *body stops shaking.* C-C-C-Calm down Don Weaso the group members don't look too threatening. You can make it through as long as your teammates are with you and you can have that immortality you've been promised by Beelzeboss if his group wins. Popple: Get over your cowardice rookie! We've got better things to do than worry about one person, but the many heroes in that group. Kent Mansley: *Kent Mansley walks up to Don Weaso.* Work it up private. I'll give you some military graded weapons for extra measure if yours can't do the job. Don Weaso: Uhhhhh....thanks for the support Mr.Kent. I'll be sure we can become victorious. Arachne Gorgon: Take my artifact soldiers as back up. You'll need them against my universes enemies. *She points at the soul eater characters.* Kent Mansley: Your generosity has been taken into consideration. I accept your aid, Arachne. Xenomorph: *hisses as if trying to say something.* Dr.Weird: *Dr.Weird holds out his animalistic translator speaking out what the Xenomorph says.* Release me towards the helper squad. I require one of their bodies alive for my metamorphosis cocoon. They will become like one of my kind. Kent Mansley: Granted. Just don't get too stuck up in the ass in an attempt to revitalize your dream. Dr.Weird is doing his best to clone your race after all. So far he is consulting Zeus if he can find a way to extract DNA from you, if we are unable to compensate for the capture of one of the helper squad members for your sake. Xenomorph: *The Xenomorph nods and crawls away back into the darkest corner where his body camouflages blending in with the dark environment that he becomes invisible.* Popple: *Looks away from the Xenomorph back to Kent.* So general any bright ideas how we can succeed in this plan of ours? Kent Mansley: You will be carpet bombing the helper squad with your Bo-bombs to keep them separate with your explosives blast radius. While they are being temporarily divided by the cover fire, we will go separate elsewhere and attack them by surprise. Xenomorph will be very helpful since he can move very quietly even in air ducts. They also can't see him in dark places and effectively hide in grey areas. Other Mother: Brilliant plan Kent! *Other Mother applauds in claps at Kent's plan. She takes out her needle and several buttons that are meant to be eyes like that of a humans size.* Count me in. Those naughty children need to be punished with their eyes being pulled out by my needle and then "rehabilitated" with these buttons I will sew into for the children to have a different perceptional view on my method to become proper ladies and gentlemen. Kent Mansley: We are always welcomed for any assistance Other Mother, depending on how much members we currently have, we may have to relocate by our bosses orders. You four will hide in the back of my military ride, while the artifact soldiers will stand by in a far distance awaiting my orders. I will make it less suspicious to the helper squad by disguising myself as a soldier. I'll stall them while you soldiers make your way into a spot after dropping you off half way towards your destination. Popple will be giving the first go before we spring out of our ambush. "Kent Mansley puts on a privates military uniform he killed off of from N.E.S.T. Security Force and opens the curtains letting in Don Weaso, Popple, Xenomorph, and Other Mother to the back. The Artifact Soldiers follow shortly after the military truck leaves." Category:Meister of War Category:Spinoffs Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Daveg502 Category:Transcripts